User blog:Jovanbkt/The Bregenna Expanse
Well, after several days (or perhaps weeks, months or years) or delirium and pain i finally feel like i'm on the right path to recovery... still feelin poorly, but on the mend. I've been through the darkness.... oh, that brings me too... The Bregenna Expanse is an enormous area of space embroiled in myth and legend. It is situated beyond the Imperial Oferan Empire and Wishing Point Nebula and the Cameron Courseway. For centuries it has remained largely unexplored. Many times probes have been sent in, and disappearred entirely. Little is truly known about the Bregenna Expanse. It is believed the Si'La and Nostluhk had outposts here thousands of years ago. In 311AE 102 Oferan ships under the command of Admiral Holid entered the Expanse to explore it, within 6 weeks all of communications from the fleet had stopped and probes sent to find them either disappeared or failed to report back. One year later a handful of thsoe ships returned with barely any survivors. All of them had terrible amounts fo damage and the survivors had gone insane and committed suicide after returning home. The Oferan believe the area cused and to them it is known as "Holid's Bane." But what is known about the Bregenna Expanse is that there are plenty of habitable worlds and alien speices within it. It has been a refuge and hiding place for pirates and ciminals for centuries and "Old Spacers" talk of the legends of dragons and demons and the mythical eden planet of Myajath, so important in the religions of the Oferan, Gryar, Voldemork, Smuilian, and even some ancient human and B'ra'Sha religions, are all supposed to be here. Terror and delight are supposed to walk hand in hand amongst the stars of the Bregenna Expanse. So, in 325AE when the Alliance President Montcalm Smallsmith and Emperor Durrant of the Imperial Oferan Empire Political Council announced a joint non-military venture into the Bregenna Expanse under the name Operation Open Water it was a major news story across the galaxy, the first non-military venture between the two superpowers and the first attempt to explore the Bregenna Expanse since the fabled failure of Admiral Holid almost 15-years before. When Ibudab gave the mission his blessing, and more, offered to command it from his flagship, the mission went from a massive political victory to an explosive forced rarely seen in the political world. Ibudab's endorsement ment far much more than the President and Emperor's agreement to the Oferan people. This was now a holy cause and they signed up by the millions. Every Oferan ship was over full and Oferan started to sign up as NCO's on Star Command ships heading out on the mission so they too could follow in the footsteps of their messiah. The in early 327AE the recently discovered Pyntaxian species, a non-corporeal energy-based species, from the gas giant Kibbuiz in the Wishing Point Nebula, who had once been a physical species who had lived in the Bregenna Expanse, asked to join the mission as well, hoping to regain some of their lost history and gain closer ties with the Oferan and Alliance. It was agreed that volneteers could come forward and have a Pyntaxian ambassador "downloaded" into them for the duration of the mission. The mission launched in November 327AE with much fanfare, and dozens of the latest Pegasus-Class starships as part of the entire Twelfth Fleet assigned to the mission,under the Admiral of the Black, Admiral Li Po Yu. In January 328AE the ScSS Seraphic finished construction and final testing and set off to join the mission. By the end of 328AE the bregenna Expanse would have changed everything, Operation Open Water, relations between the Oferan and the Alliance, the equilibrium of the galaxy, the Expanse would have changed everything. The Bregenna Expanse is the setting of much of Season One of The Seraphic Chronicles and appears consistantly throughout the series. From finding out what use it is to the Cameron Syndicate to developing ties with new alien species to seeing objects from history of majestic slendour to finding out just why the Pyntaxian's evolved beyond their need for bodies... there are lots of questions in the Expanse. But lots of answers to, for those brave, or stupid enough, to go looking. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts